1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to devices used to carry human baby care articles such as diapers, body wipes and other accessories. The new device provides an efficient, accessible means to carry diapers, body wipes and other articles in a manner to allow the user to easily retrieve the article when caring for the baby.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
There are currently in use many different types of carrying packs or bags. Common examples include the simple grocery bag whether of paper, plastic or cloth, the tote bag which includes carry handles and all manner of back packs. Often disposable diapers when sold are contained in a closed plastic wrap which has plastic carry handles.
The common small plastic hand tissue dispensers as well as some diaper packages have provision for opening a slit to allow removal of one article at a time. However, none of these carrying devices provide for the ease of removal of a combination of types of articles by the user.
The present invention provides a simple method to carry a quantity of baby diapers and body wipes in the same bag yet allow ease of access to either article as needed. This eliminates stacking one or the other on top as in the common tote bag such that ease of access is lacking. The organization overcomes the common problem with diaper bags in which articles are placed side by side or one on top of the other, but the bag is then closed at the top which detracts from ease of access to the articles.